Hujan
by FiioKiyoNightFever
Summary: Kaito tidak ingin melihat apapun selain hujan. Hujan yang mungkin saja bisa membasuh kepedihan. . (GakuKai) Warning inside.


**Disclaimer** **: semua karakter Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha Corporation dan perusahaan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Warning** **! Death chara! Yaoi, Shounen-ai, dan sejenisnya. Sedikit mengandung unsur gore atau semacamnya. Bagi yang gak kuat sama cerita sedih, mohon jangan baca ya :(**

 **Rate T untuk beberapa adegan tak senonoh, tapi masih ringan kok :3**

 **Jika ada kesamaan ide, mohon maaf itu hanya kebetulan ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hujan © Kayone Fiio**

 **.**

 **.**

Titik-titik air menggenang menghiasi permukaan kaca, menbentuk sekelompok bulir kecil yang perlahan menyatu, membesar dan jatuh meleleh. Hembusan nafas hangat pun turut menghiasi bagian dalam kaca jendela hingga memburamkannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kaito menatap cuaca buruk di luar sana, yang pasti dia benar-benar merasa lelah. Rasa lelah yang terlalu abstrak, karena dirinya sendiri pun tidak begitu paham akan penyebab kelelahan itu.

Pintu kamar berderit saat seseorang berusaha mendorong dan membukanya. Kaito tidak ingat sejak kapan gesekan pintu kayu dan lantai kamarnya menciptakan bunyi semacam itu, mengingat kapan pintu itu terpasang pun dia sangat payah.

"Kaito-" Gumam si pembuka pintu.

Kaito yang tidak begitu tertarik hanya bungkam lalu kembali menatap hujan di luar sana.

"Kau senang sekali menatap hujan belakangan ini-" Gadis bersurai coklat yang dipangkas pendek itu mendekat, lalu duduk di tempat tidur bernuansa violet. "Aku harap kau juga bersedia makan sekarang."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kaito menghela nafas panjang. Dia ingin berkata sesuatu namun udara dingin di sekitarnya seakan membekukan lidahnya, hatinya, dan mungkin seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi tunggu! Mengapa air matanya tidak?

Kristal bening itu menggenangi matanya, menggelayut di bulu mata bawahnya yang cantik sebelum akhirnya jatuh meleleh seperti air hujan di luar jendela. Rasanya hangat, namun sama sekali tidak bisa mencairkan kebekuan hatinya sebanyak apapun cairan itu tumpah.

"Kaito!"

"Pergi Meiko!" Gumam Kaito susah payah. Dia tidak peduli dengan suaranya yang terdengar putus asa dan memalukan, yang jelas dia tidak ingin melihat apapun selain hujan.

Gadis bernama Meiko itu tak mendengar, tapi justru berusaha menyentuh punggung tegang milik pemuda di depannya. "Aku mengerti, Kaito. Tapi kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini!"

Kaito mengusap aliran air matanya yang seakan tidak bisa berhenti. Dia payah, dia rapuh, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini. Dia menangis, terus menangis hingga seluruh rasa pahit itu menyesaki ruang berfikirnya.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Kau sangat cocok mengenakannya, Gaku!" Ujar Kaito antusias yang kemudian di hadiahi pukulan kecil pada lengannya.

"Sial kau, kenapa memberiku headphone berpita begini? Jangan-jangan kau mencurinya lagi dari Rin-chan!"

Kaito kembali tertawa. "Pakai saja! Kau sangat manis kok pakai pita seperti itu." Godanya sambil memainkan surai ungu panjang milik Gakupo.

Pemuda jangkung itu menatap tajam kearah Kaito, namun perlahan tatapannya melembut. "Aku rasa ada yang lebih manis."

"Hmm? Mmph-" Kaito memekik tertahan merasakan serangan mendadak. Rasa hangat dari bibirnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat, mentransfer titik-titik merah yang berkumpul menjadi rona indah di pipinya.

"Benar, kan?" Bisik Gakupo saat ciuman singkat itu berakhir. Dengan ibu jarinya, dia mengusap bibir ranum Kaito yang masih basah dan sedikit terbuka- berharap lebih. "Manis."

Wajah Kaito semakin memerah, namun dia tidak menutupi perasaannya. Pemuda bersurai sebiru samudra itu kini mulai terbiasa bersikap jujur akan perasaannya sendiri. Memang bukan hal mudah untuknya yang pemalu dan tertutup, namun lima tahun bersama rasanya cukup untuk keduanya mengerti satu sama lain.

"Jangan menatapku seolah kau tidak tahan begitu, Kai." Gakupo terkekeh geli melihat Kaito yang masih pada posisi sebelumnya- memberinya tatapan teduh namun penuh hasrat.

Berbeda dengan Kaito, pemuda bersurai ungu itu jauh lebih paham akan apapun yang diinginkan pasangannya. Sekecil apapun mimik dan gestur yang ditunjukkan oleh Kaito, dia pasti berhasil menebak dan menerjemahkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gaku." Gumam Kaito seraya menarik Gakupo ke pelukannya- melenyapkan jarak antara tubuh mereka hingga dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Gakupo yang semakin cepat.

"Aku juga, Kaito." Balas Gakupo hangat. Perlahan dia membalas pelukan itu, dan membungkus tubuh mungil Kaito dengan kehangatan tubuhnya. "Happy 5th Anniversary." Bisiknya kemudian.

Kaito tersenyum lalu mengangkat wajahnya tanpa benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam iris biru langit di atasnya, sebelum pemuda bersurai ungu itu menunduk dan kembali menenggelamkannya dalam sebuah ciuman.

..

"Kita pergi hari ini?" Tanya Gakupo sesaat setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

Kaito melirik tas besar yang terletak di lantai lalu kembali menatap Gakupo. "Apa kita benar-benar harus pergi sekarang?"

"Tidak. Ini masih pagi, bodoh!" Gakupo tertawa sambil mencubit hidung Kaito.

"Maksudku hari ini!" Kaito memekik berlagak marah.

"Tentu saja. Ayah dan ibuku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu." Gakupo menyibak poni pendek Kaito lalu mengecup lembut keningnya.

"Baiklah." Kaito meringis merasakan udara dingin di sekitarnya. "Tapi aku kedinginan." Bisiknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Tentu saja aku akan menghangatkanmu, Princess." Goda Gakupo sambil membawa Kaito dalam pangkuannya.

Kaito segera mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Gakupo lalu terkikik. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, pria berpita!"

"Eh?" Gakupo yang baru menyadari headphone di kepalanya masih terpasang segera menanggalkannya. "Kau sengaja. Nakal!"

Kaito kembali tertawa, sementara Gakupo tampak tidak sabar dan segera melangkah ke tempat tidur. Dijatuhkannya tubuh mungil Kaito di sana dan didekapnya lagi.

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Gakupo menatap wajah memerah itu lalu menghujaninya dengan kecupan.

"Nghh. Gaku." Kaito mengerang merasakan ciuman yang kini turun menyusuri leher jenjangnya. "Please!"

Gakupo tersenyum lalu merapatkan keningnya dengan Kaito. "At your service, my dear."

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Langit semakin gelap dan Kaito masih terdiam di tempat tidurnya. Air matanya kini sudah mengering, namun tatapan kosong itu masih tak bisa terenyahkan. Sepeninggal Meiko tadi, keadaannya justru semakin buruk sekarang. Gadis berambut coklat itu bahkan harus mendapat beberapa jahitan di kepalanya akibat memaksanya makan.

Kaito mengacak surai birunya. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna. Petak petak darah di pakaian juga lantai kamarnya semakin memperburuk keadaan. Sekarang dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan monster bahkan pembunuh. Kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan diri sudah hilang, mungkin semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian yang menenggelamkannya dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar.

"Gaku- Gakupo!" Rintihnya penuh kepedihan. Tangisannya kembali memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi menyelubungi ruangan pengap itu. Seandainya saja Gakupo ada di sana dan memeluknya, mungkin keadaannya akan seratus kali lebih baik dari ini.

Dia masih mengigatnya; pelukan itu. Bukan pelukan penuh kasih sayang yang biasa dia rasakan, namun pelukan mengerikan dengan cairan kental berwarna merah di mana-mana. Pelukan yang begitu mengerikan, namun juga dia rindukan. Tidak apa-apa dia merasakan kengerian itu lagi, karena yang terpenting untuknya adalah bisa memeluk Gakupo.

Pintu kamarnya kembali berderit, membuat ekspresi sendunya berubah mengeras. Dia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan siapapun kecuali Gakupo. Tidak seorangpun!

"-Kaito." Gumam suara berat yang seketika itu juga membuat Kaito tercengang.

Dengan cepat dia menoleh, mendapati sosok yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berdiri dengan senyuman manis yang selalu dinikmatinya. "Gaku? Kau-" Kaito bangkit berdiri namun tak beranjak.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu tersenyum sambil membetulkan poni panjang yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah Kaito dan memeluk tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Dibelainya surai biru indah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan aku, Kaito. Aku seharusnya menjagamu di sini." Gumamnya.

Kaito tidak sanggup menahan isakannya yang kini berubah menjadi tangis sesenggukan. Dia mendekap erat tubuh Gakupo, dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kekar itu. Dihirupnya dalam dalam aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari sana. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi- ku mohon."

Gakupo melepaskan pelukannya sejenak. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan selalu ada di sini-" Tangannya membelai lembut dada Kaito.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gakupo. Aku mencintaimu!" Lirih Kaito yang kembali memeluknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kaito." Gakupo membelai punggung Kaito dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Dan mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Kau harus kuat! Jangan membuatku sedih, Kai."

"...Aku berjanji." Kaito mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat yang perlahan berubah menjadi rasa dingin yang menusuk.

Kaito memejamkan mata dan berusaha mengeratkan pelukannya, tapi semua itu sia sia. Tubuh hangat yang memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang itu perlahan menghilang; lenyap bagaikan terhambur bersama angin. Meninggalkan Kaito yang kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat, hingga melemas dan merosot perlahan. Suara hujan meredam tangisannya.

.

.

"Aku berjanji, Gakupo." Gumamnya seraya mendongak dan berusaha bangkit.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Author's note** : Hello readers! Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena entah dapat bisikan gahib dari mana, Fiio tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin story semacam ini. Entah apa juga namanya, karena dibilang sad gak terlalu kena, tapi kalau dibilang happy juga keterlaluan.

Mungkin ini hanya sebagai selingan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan dalam melanjutkan 'A tale of nasu and aisu'. Dan untuk story lain yang sedang digarap, Fiio akan mencoba peruntungan (?) di pair Yuuma x Kiyoteru dan GakuKai juga sih, karena mereka adalah jiwaku /eh.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf terutama untuk para fans Gakupo. Sumpah, Fiio sendiri bikinnya sampai berderai air mata karena gak tega jadiin Gakupo (karakter favorit) sebagai death chara. Semua ini hanya sebagian dari kemuakan Fiio pada dunia, OK? /lupakan.


End file.
